O desespero
by Frieden'n
Summary: Charlotte já não tem sua força de recém nascida, o que acontecerá agora que seu primeiro anivesário se aproxima e Maria decidiu que está na hora de se livrar de uns vampíros superfulos? one-shoot C/P pré-crepúsculo


**N:A Digamos que sou naturalmente uma escritora sensacionalista ( talvez seja por influência da minha atual professora de literatura, que apesar de irritar a maioria dos alunos com a personalidade marcante, é capaz de narrar qualquer criação a fundo, com paixão) mas gostaria que dessem uma certa atenção ao modo como ela simplesmente esquece da aversão inicial pela condição de vampiro - entre outros problemas/fatos - rapidamente pelo Peter.**

**Tentei retratar um pouco do amor incondicional entre vampiros e modo como eles se destraem com facilidade...**

***u* espero que gostem.**

A pequena Charlotte pôs-se a chorar, e até mesmo assim ela se sentia fria e inumana, não desciam lagrimas para molhar seus olhos, apenas soluços secos e desesperados, assim era sua vida agora, a cada dia mais próximo do seu aniversário, se é que era assim que deveria chamar, de um ano nessa nova vida, e ela apenas ficava mais e mais assustada.

Toda aquela morte, toda aquela guerra, a destruição, a chacina a sangue frio, porque eles eram naturalmente assim, frios, sem vida, assassinos, cínicos. Com uma única exeção. Peter_. Seu Peter._

E ele era o único fato que a consolava, mas também o que lhe fazia chorar mais e mais, ela estava transformada em uma máscara, era aquilo que todos viam dela. Porque a pequena Charlotte já havia aceitado seu fim, mas não o dele. _Nunca_ o dele.

_**Nunca.**_

Peter era um bom soldado, infelizmente ela não. E todos sabiam o que acontecia com os soldados ruins, lhes davam um fim, um a um.

De qualquer modo, isso não a preocupava tanto, ela morreria, isso era ruim. Ficaria sem seu Peter, isso era pior, doeria em dimensões inumanas, mas ela poderia suportar, ela _precisava_ suportar.

Por outro lado, jamais suportaria a morte de Peter, e esse parecia um sentimento mutuo. Portanto ela sabia que ele reajiria, ele tentaria salva-la e se machucaria. Ele tentaria salva-la e morreria. Não. _Isso _não suportaria. E como poderia? Era simplesmente errado, a coisa mais incompreensivel que poderia acontecer, a mais dolorosa, histéricaente desesperador, o maior sofrimento, pelo qual ela sabia que não conseguiria passar.

Lhe chamaram, ela sabia que era sua vez.

Seu olhar se cruzou com o de Peter, ele tentava esconder a agonia com uma expressão que ela sabia que deveria ser de confiança. Soltou um risinho histérico, tentando não correr daquilo, afinal, não seria o certo? Fugir do fim, da morte. Mas ela precisava confiar nele pelo seu próprio bem, e mais importante que isso, pelo bem dele. Que se aproximou mantendo o teatro combinado.

Ela não deveria saber que aquele era seu suposto fim, os recém nascidos nunca sabiam, desconfiavam é claro, mas Peter e Jasper eram bons em manter sigilo, em esconder seus planos e emoções.

E sim, Peter o ajudava, mas era nisso que nosso plano se baseava. Saber quando fugir.

Um espaço árido e desnivelado, desvantajoso para qualquer tipo de presa. Mas o sul em geral era aonde Jasper deveria supostamente lhe instruir para uma missão.

Jasper, aquele nome lhe dava calafrios. Mais do que sua função, o que lhe aterrorizava era sua apatia, a unica emoção que este parecia conhecer, que não mudava fosse em meio a uma das inúmeras batalhas a que fomos forçados a participar ou quando se alimentava do doce sangue. Ah... doce, muito, sim. Faziam alguns dias que não se alimentava. Entratando não haviam previsões de quando seria capaz de esperimentar o liquido quente, exitante e envolvente lhe descer a garganta novamente.

Lutava contra minhas pernas, que pesavam mais a cada passo, eu respirava superficialmente. Meu coração deveria estar a mil, mas já a algum tempo ele não batia. Meus olhos corriam os arredores enquanto seguia firmemente Peter. Um passo de cada vez vinha para me atormentar.

Então paramos, Jasper se aproximava, do que eu podia ver ser um local alto que lhe era vantajoso, permitindo que alcançasse sua vítima com facilidade se esta tentasse fugir.

Minhas mãos começavam a tremer, pelo canto olho podia ver a expressão preocupada de meu amado.

E foi então que cometi o maior erro da minha vida. Eu me desesperei, e recorri ao meu lar, agarrei firmemente a mão de Peter antes de perceber meu erro. E foi para lá que os olhos de Jasper foram.

_Estava tudo acabado_.

Ele exitou com as pernas flexionadas, esperando nossa reação. Foi a primeira vez em que vi alguma emoção verdadeira perpassar sua face, por uma mínima fração de segundos ele pareceu confuso?, impaciente?, irritado? teria... raiva?

-Corra! - sussurrou Peter entrando em posição defenssiva.

Aquilo ía completamente contra nossos planos, ele deveria criar uma distração primeiro, e então ele mesmo ir "cuidar" de mim.

Mas não havia tempo para esse tipo de preocupações.

Eu corri, mais rápido do que qualquer outro momento em minha vida. Corria por Peter, e por mim. E então a compreensão me atingiu, era _compaixão_.

O que Jasper sentia era compaixão.

Algum tempo depois escutei um único par de passos me seguindo ao longe, corria mais do que eu. Apressei ainda mais, levando minhas pernas a um extremo que jamais julguei possível, na escuridão as árvores eram quase inpercepitíveis ficando para trás enquanto o vento frio fazia com que meu cabelo ricocheteasse no rosto. Eu não podia deixar que os esforços de Peter focem em vão. Porém ainda não era suficiente, foi uma questão de minutos, a muito não respirava, o dono dos passos me alcançou, me segurando os braços. Fechei os olhos.

Cheguei a pensar em reagir, mas era fraca demais, lenta demais para isso. Me odiei. Se não fosse tão inútil poderia ter salvo Peter.

Minhas palpebras apertadas, minha mente fora de mim, usando meus últimos momentos repassando cada belo traço da face de meu amado, "Vou encontra-lo logo".

Esse deveria ter sido meu último pensamente, mas meu raptor não agiu. O que faria? Me torturaria em frente a todos como exemplo? Eu não aguentaria, era demais para mim.

Tremia incontrolavelmente, meus pensamentos nebulosos suplicavam um fim rápido, meu coração morto se apertava dolorosamente. A esse ponto me encontrava no chão, abraçando a mim mesma e desejando ter simplesmente morrido no lugar de meu amado, no que pareceu ter sido uma eternidade antes.

Então o raptor me tirou do chão, ainda enroscada, em seus braços e enquanto corria tensamente. Seus lábios se acolheram em meu pescoço, no que, pela secunda vez nesta noite a compreensão me atingiu, juntamente com um sussurro daquela aconchegante voz que me era tão conhecida. "Ficará tudo bem", era o que prometia.

Me agarrei a seu pescoço com uma força que destroçaria algo um pouco mais frágil, minhas pernas presas ao redor de sua cintura. Senti seu sorriso em minha clavícula. Eu ainda tremia, mas agora era de incredualidade, era por ser incapaz de comportar as emoções que me inundavam.

_Sim, ele está vivo._ Era a única coisa que compreendia. A felicidade me atingia com uma ferocidade similar ao desespero por deixa-lo, arriscaria dizer maior.

Eu poderia correr alegremente, saltitar, girar, garagalhar e gritar aos quatro ventos, mas não seria capaz de soltar meu amado tão cedo. Inspirei profundamente seu perfume embriagante. Terra, maçãs e algo a mais que eu nunca indentificara...

O sol já nos mostrava seus primeiros raios a leste e ele ainda corria, eu apenas passara para suas costas, incapaz de soltar-lhe e conciente de que não estariamos mais rápidos seu eu corresse sobre minha próprias pernas. Desde a infância fora ridiculamente lenta, e inteligente, o que não mudou muito na nova vida.

-Antes de sair eu vi algo, quer dizer, ele... eu - atrapalhou-se - Como? - perguntou finalmente o que lhe "cutucava" a mente já a algum tempo.

-Por que, você quis dizer, não foi? - apesar de envergonhada ela não contradisse. Ambos sabiam que a possibilidade de se "derrubar" Jasper era, se não nula, quase - ele é como você.

Ele esperou e riu abertamente quando a pergunta seguinte não veio.

-Eu quis dizer que ele _gosta_ tanto disso quanto você, quanto nós. Na verdade, acho que ele sente até pelos humanos.

-Oh - foi só o que conseguiu pensar em dizer.

-Ele simplesmente me deu as costas, primeiro achei que fosse buscar ajuda, um ou dois recém-nascidos seriam muito mais que suficientes. Corri pela campina a leste para despista-los, para garantir. Mas ninguém veio...

Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, Jasper só não havia feito o mesmo que eles porque... talvez se quer soubesse, ela mesma nunca havia pensado que havia outra opção de vida antes de Peter lhe propor. Mesmo assim, fugiram apenas por necessidade, nada era garantido.

A pequena olhou para o horizonte e fez um pedido, sentindo-se infantil e insignificante, como quando era criança e rezava todas as noites, mas ainda assim o fez.

Olhou para o sol, com toda sua imponência e fechou os olhos concentrando toda sua vontade e rezou para o qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe atender:

_"Que Jasper encontre alguém."_

Abriu os olhos, finalmente soltou uma gargalhada, deliciando-se com o som. Pararam, ela testou o chão, não tremia mais. E olhando para a gigante bola que os iluminava ela girou, deu suas piruetas, um ou outro beijo em seu amado, sem soltar por um único instante a mão desse, com um sorriso espontâneo, na verdade, incontrolável, nos lábios. Porque agora estavam livres para viverem suas vidas _juntos_. Peter a observando, hipnotisado com tamanha felicidade, ele também a sentia, mesmo as condições vampirescas em que viveram tendo lhe atingido mais duramente.

Seguiram em direção ao norte, alegres, e meio barulhentos, como o casal jovem e depreocupado que passariam a ser.

Por toda a eternidade, seja lá quanto for isso.


End file.
